1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot fitting structure between an axial component for a mechanical joint and a boot for protecting the joint from a dirty environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art fitting structure between a boot and an axial component, the boot has an annular lip on an inner surface of a fitting portion. The annular lip extends to an inside of the inner surface of the fitting portion. Then the boot is tightly fitted into the axial component and clamped by a clamp from outside of the boot.
However, it is difficult to assemble the boot by inserting the axial component into the boot due to the annular lip projected from the inner surface of the fitting portion toward center axis of the boot, because the annular lip interferes with the axial component. Also, the annular lip may be damaged by an edge of the axial component. Due to these issues, the top end of the annular lip must have a large radius. In order to increase the sealing performance, it would be better to use an annular lip with a small radius top end. However, the small radius top end of the annular lip is easily damaged by the edge of the axial component when the axial component is inserted into the boot.